1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new membrane keyboard construction, such as the touch panel for an appliance.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a membrane keyboard construction comprising two circuit layer means, spacer means disposed and secured between the circuit layer means and having opening means passing therethrough to permit the circuit layer means to be pressed together in the opening means and thereby provide a switching function, a face plate means, and an adhesive layer means disposed between the face plate means and one of the circuit layer means and securing the face plate means to that one circuit means.